Iron Grip
by chelseapeeler
Summary: As Bella goes through her junior and senior year of high school she is constantly distracted by one thing, Edward Cullen. What do they go through and how will they possibly end up together after so much has happened? Read & Review Please! ExB
1. Chapter One

Everything was falling into place. Graduation and my valedictorian speech had gone off without a hitch, I had been accepted to one of the most elite schools in the country, and my best friend was going with me! What could possibly ruin anything right now? I'll tell you what or rather who, Edward Anthony Cullen. The thorn in my side, the never ending rain cloud hovering overhead, and the iron grip on my heart! He also happens to be the brother of Alice, my best friend and the best friend to my brother Emmett.

Emmett and I moved to Forks, Washington when I was in 11th grade and he was in 12th. Our parents wanted to get us away from the big city life, worried that it would corrupt their "babies." Needless to say we had still been corrupted, just not in the way of drugs and dropping out of school.

Our corruption was actually the result of living in this small, rainy town. When there is nothing for teenagers to do, we will certainly find ways to entertain ourselves. I guess the easiest way to understand where this is all going I should start from the beginning.

**First Day of Junior Year**

Beep, beep, beep

"Ugh!" Whoever invented alarm clocks should be burned at the stake! I mean seriously, why would someone want to wake up to a noise that is as bad as nails on a chalkboard?

"Bella, get up! If you don't I'll be up there jumping on your bed!"

Why wasn't I an only child? My brother Emmett is huge, so the thought of him jumping on my bed with me still in it is a tad intimidating, which means I'm getting out of bed right about now.

"I'm up!" I yelled down the stairs to prevent any unwanted pouncing between myself and Emmett.

After showering and nearly fracturing my skull, thanks to Emmett's slip and slide montage, I made my way back into my room. What to wear? Like I have much of a choice, I could wear the plaid skirt with the button up white shirt long sleeve shirt or I could wear the plaid skirt with the short sleeve short. Whatever will I choose? As I stand here in my closet I would rather curl up on the floor and go back to sleep than put clothes on and go to school.

After much deliberation and a rather awkward internal battle inside my own head, I decided to wear the plaid skirt and the short sleeve shirt. I pulled the skirt on and then the shirt before pulling on the white knee high stockings. What I wouldn't give for a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, but instead I'm stuck wearing a skirt with shoes that have a 3 inch heel on them, better known as death traps.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail before grabbing my blazer and my backpack to head downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before me; Emmett had found the biggest mixing bowl we owned and filled it to the brim with Lucky Charms. My mother stood at the sink scowling at the monstrosity my brother called breakfast.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Emmett said before taking another spoonful into his mouth.

My mother walked up to me and reached up to my face brushing a stray hair behind my ear. "Would you like some breakfast darling?"

I smiled, "No Mom. I think I'll just grab an orange. Besides, I think piggy over there ate enough for the both of us."

"Alright, well then I'm off to work. I love you both." With that she was out the door.

I turned to Emmett raising an eyebrow at him as he looked at me with milk dribbling down his chin.

"What?!?"

Rolling my eyes at him I grabbed his keys and tossed them on the table. "Let's go big brother! Wouldn't want to be late on our first day would we?"

When we got to the school we made our way to the office to obtain our schedules. I already knew we wouldn't share any classes together because of the grade difference, but we did share the same lunch hour.

"No worries Boo, I'll sit with you at lunch!"

Boo. God why couldn't he just call me Bella? He has called me Boo since I could remember and still have no clue why.

"Em, while I appreciate your attempt at making me feel like I'm not alone in this new school, you need to make new friends."

He looked at me slightly confused, "What does that have to do with me sitting with you at lunch?"

"Do you honestly think people are going to think you're cool if you're sitting with your little sister at lunch?"

He got very serious look on his face as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "Do you _honestly _think I care?" I shrugged my shoulders at his abnormal heartfelt confession. "Beside, I'm Emmett! I just give off the aura of coolness." And there was the brother I knew!

"Well Boo, I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch." He ruffled my hair before taking off down the hallway.

I turned the opposite direction to head towards my first class, English. The day went on pretty uneventful, other than the whole "You're new here." "Yeah I am." Conversation which replayed in every class. I had met a couple of people so far. There was Jessica, who I could tell after 10 minutes of talking to her, was definitely the school gossip. She was nice enough, but she talked at a very alarming speed. She had invited me to sit with her at lunch and even invited Emmett when I declined.

Then there was Lauren. Yeah, me and her were like night and day. My family had plenty of money, but we didn't go around flaunting it. Lauren, well she is what I like to refer to as a stuck up, silver spooned bitch. Yep that sums her up. She was about as deep as a peachry dish.

Now Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, they were 'special.' Both had already asked me out and both had made it known that they would be persistent till I gave in. Sadly enough, I believe them.

Lunch was finally here and I couldn't be more excited. I needed normalcy and Emmett was the closest thing I was going to get as far as that goes.

I walked into the cafeteria and started scanning the large room for my bear of a brother. It didn't take long to find him; he stands out like a sore thumb. I mean come on, how many seniors are 6'4" and look like they could bench a Mac truck?

He was sitting at a table with a very pretty blonde who looked like she could grace the cover of Swimsuit Illustrated. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, ruby red lips, and from what I could see, legs for days. Well it didn't take him long.

I walked over to him and plopped down in an empty seat across from him. I think I startled him cause as soon as my bag hit the floor he jumped a couple of inches.

"Hey Boo! How's your first day going so far?"

"It's alright. School is school no matter where you live."

The blonde sitting next to him nudged him. "Oh! Bells this is Rosalie, Rosalie Bella."

I smiled, "Hi."

She reached her hand across the table to shake mine. "It's so nice to meet you Bella. Your brother over here talks about you non-stop. If I didn't know better I would think that you were his girlfriend since he was so concerned with you having a good first day. So have you made any new friends?"

I still had the disgusted look on my face from the reference to me being Emmett's girlfriend. "Ok first, ew about the girlfriend reference and second not really."

I proceeded to tell her about Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler before she interrupted me.

"Oh sweetie, I'm definitely going to have to take you under my wing. Jessica isn't that bad, but unless you want everyone to know your business, stay away from her. Lauren, well Lauren is…oh screw it, Lauren's a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else when clearly she's not. Mike and Tyler are harmless, but make it clear to them that you don't want any kind of a relationship, fling, or any other kind of thing with them or you will have them following you around like two lost puppy dogs for the rest of the year."

Wow. Her facts were exactly on to what I had already witnessed.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked pointing between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh Rosie here has all the same classes as me. She hated me in first period, but by lunch she can't stop talking to me. It's the Emmett charm, what can I say." Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes in unison.

She punched him in the arm as she started laughing. "I only started talking to you so you'd quit looking down my shirt every time I leaned over. I figured if I talked to you that you would at least look at my eyes and not my chest."

I quickly retorted, "How'd that work out for ya?"

"Well, now he only looks at my chest half of the time I'm talking to him." We all started laughing and were making jokes when three people walked up to the table.

There was a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair, a tall blonde guy, and … oh my god…a god with emerald green eyes, bronze hair, and the most delicious looking body I had ever seen.

"Rose, who's your new friend there?" The pixie girl asked nodding her head towards Emmett.

"Oh, this is Emmett and his sister Bella. Emmett, Bella, this is Alice," she said pointing at the girl, "and the guy that can't seem to keep his hands off of Alice is Jasper, and that is Edward."

Hi's and nice to meet yous were exchanged as they all took a seat at the table. Alice sat next to Rose, then Jasper next to Alice, and Edward sat in between Emmett and me.

Alice spoke first. "So Bella, how are you liking the school so far? Have you set your eyes on any certain guy yet? Cause if you have let me know and I can totally hook you up! We should go shopping!"

Whoa this girl was full of energy. "Um…the school is fine I guess. Like I told Rosalie and Emmett, school is school no matter where you're at. As far as guys go, if Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are a preview to what's to come then I think I'll avoid them all."

She laughed, "So you've met the two biggest wanna be's in the whole school already, don't worry there are a lot of good guys in this school, you just have to look for them. How do you think I found my Jazzy?"

"So you two are together?"

"Yep! Going on two years." She said this with the biggest grin I've ever seen. I must say he is a good looking guy, but Edward, well he takes the cake.

Everyone had started talking about plans for this weekend when the Greek god himself leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry we're not all like Newton and Crowley." His warm, sweet breath intoxicated me with that one sentence. What he meant by that I was unsure of, but I didn't care at the time. All I knew was that the guy was too tempting for my own good.

I was pulled out of my thoughts abruptly by Alice. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh, um… biology with Mr. Banner."

"Oh that's great!" She squealed. "Edward has him next also."

"Oh, ok." That was my greatest reply ever.

"I'll walk with you if you want."

"That'd be great. Thanks." I couldn't help but smile the cheesiest grin ever I'm sure.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Twilight belongs to SM, not me! :(**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not, so let me know if I should. I'm stuck on my other story so I just thought if I worked on something else for a little while that I would be "inspired" to finish the other one.**

Chapter 2-

As I walked to biology I couldn't help wonder if I would be sitting next to Edward. He had completely taken my by surprise when he offered to walk with me and I was so nervous I felt like I was walking in a zig zag line. When we finally walked into the classroom he proceeded to his seat and I went to speak to the teacher.

He was a short man, with glasses to big for his face, clothes that looked like they were bought in the eighties, and was balding shamelessly with a failed attempt at a comb over.

"Mr. Banner?"

He looked up from his planner, staring at me from head to toe and making me feel extremely uncomfortable. "Ah, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Um… yeah. Please call me Bella though. Where would you like me to sit?"

He scratched his head like it was an extremely hard question. "Ok Bella, go ahead and take the seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Seriously? Could this class get anymore awkward? I have a teacher that can't seem to stop scanning my body and now he is going to sit me next to Edward Cullen. I could hardly breath when I was around him, how the hell was I going to concentrate on this class when I had to sit mere inches away from him? Hell.

I headed towards the lab table hoping that I wouldn't trip on the flat tile floor, but my hopes were quickly shot when my foot got caught in the strap of a messenger bag lying on the floor.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I was embraced my two very strong, muscular arms. I opened my eyes only to be staring at a pair of piercing green eyes. Edward.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem, just don't make it a habit cause I won't always be there to catch you." He chuckled lightly.

I stood up and straightened my clothes out before taking my seat. For some reason, his comment about not always being there mad me sad. I had just met this man, but he was already having weird affects on me.

As I sat in class listening to a lecture that couldn't get more monotone I began to think about the gorgeous, muscular, kind man that was sitting next to me. The butterflies in my stomach were enough to drive one crazy. Between the beautiful green eyes, hard body, crooked smile, and sex hair, he had officially become my real life Greek god.

I jumped slightly when the bell rang and quickly grabbed my stuff making my way towards the exit. When I walked into the hallway I found Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all standing there waiting for Edward and me, I assumed.

Emmett threw his arm around me, "How was your class Boo?"

"Ugh, please don't call me that and it was fine. Why are you waiting out here for me?"

"Just thought I would see how the rest of your day was playing out. Gesh, somebody's a little edgy!"

"I am not!" Just then Edward glided past me to stand with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Whatever you say Boo. Anyways, Rose and I were thinking about getting together this weekend and wanted to know if you'd be interested in hanging out with all of us?"

Hanging out with them, now there was a concept. Can we say awkward? Why you ask, well lets look at this way; Jasper and Alice will be together, Rose and Emmett will be together, and that just leaves me and Edward. Not that I would horribly mind, but I knew I was completely out of my league.

"I don't know Em. I mean I don't know what kind of homework I'm going to have and I would hate to fall behind the first week here."

"Bella you worry to much. You couldn't fall behind even if you tried! You're too damn smart for you own good. Just say yes and then we can all be on our way."

I hated when he did this to me, but he knew it always worked. "Ugh, fine!"

"Perfect. Well I have to get to class so I'll see ya at the end of the day."

With that everyone went their own directions. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and I was happy when it finally ended. I walked out to the parking lot to find Emmett standing by his jeep with Rose.

"Hey Em, hey Rose! So what are you guys doing?"

Rose smiled, "Well we were just talking about this weekend and what everyone needs to bring." The look on her mischevious face, however, suggested that there was more to their conversation then she was letting on.

"Oh, well what do you want me to bring?"

"Don't worry about that, you just make sure you're cute little ass is there and ready to have a good time!"

Weird. "Ok then. Well Em are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He gave Rose a quick kiss and smacked her on the ass as he told her he would see her tomorrow before jumping into the jeep and speeding off towards our house.

I went upstairs to do my homework and when I was finished went down the hall to Emmett's room. We needed to talk about whatever Rose wasn't telling me.

I walked into his room and saw that he was on the phone so I sat down on his bed while I waited for him to finish his conversation.

He was soon finished and flipped his phone closed before looking at me, "What's up Boo?"

"Don't 'what's up' me? What is going on?"

He couldn't even look me in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I stood up to walk over to him and then poked him in the chest with my index finger. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Emmett! You and Rose were talking about more than just what to bring this weekend and I have a feeling whatever it was has to do with me."

"You always were way too perseptive for your own good." He laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And quit trying to distract me! I want to know now!"

"Rose thinks that you and Edward would make a cute couple so she was asking my opinion on it and making sure that I would go all big brother on him if he hit on you."

To say that my jaw had unhinged itself from my face would probably be a perfect description of my reaction to this absurb idea. I mean sure I thought Edward gorgeous beyond words, but I knew that someone like him would never even look at me in that light.

"No! Absolutely not! He would never even think about me that way! Please don't embarass me! Besides you're supposed to be protecting me, not trying to pimp me out to you new girlfriend's friend."

He started laughing hysterically! This was not a laughing matter. How could he laugh at me? I could not believe my own brother thought that it would be ok to use me as a tool to impress Rose. I turned on my heel to storm out his room, but he grabbed my wrist before I could get very far.

"Isabella! Stop! I don't know if I should be more hurt that you think I would pimp you out or that you think that I would use you! Why you would even entertain those ideas is beyond me, but you should know me better than that! I just want you to be happy and Rose thinks that Edward has a thing for you and I saw how you looked at him at lunch so I didn' t think that it would be such a bad idea."

"But Em-"

"No, I'm not finished. And for you to think that I haven't already though about going all big brother on him, as you put it, then you are incredibly naive. I 've already warned Rose that if he tries any funny business with you that his face and my fist will be having a meeting."

I just looked at him speechless. I had never seen my brother get emotional in front of me. It made me feel like a fool for even thinking that he didn't have my best interest at heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.

"It's ok Bell, just give me some credit, would ya." He said as he moved a strand of hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear.

"Promise, but you have to promise me something?"

He cocked his head to the side as he pursed his lips, "What's that?"

"If something does happen between Edward and me, then you have to let it be."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Dad where your porn collection is." I said as I kicked the footlocker at the foot of bed.

"That's low, but fine. Now get out of my room so I can call Rose back and get back to what we were talking about." The look on his face said it all.

"EWWWW! Consider me gone!" I ran out of his room back to my own.

When I got back to my room I plopped down on my bed trying to relax. My mind was reeling. I couldn't believe that I accused Emmett of not caring about me! I could be so stupid some times. But what got me even more, was that he was actually trying to play matchmaker for me. That was a first. As far fetched as the idea seemed I couldn't help but to be a little excited at the mere possibility.

The possibility that Edward could become someone in my life. This was going to be a long week.

**Please review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
